I am a Black
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: I am a mother, I am a traitor, I am his most faithful, I am terrified, I am a Gryffindor, I am a Black. Five drabbles from the five Blacks in different points of there lives to include Narcissa, Andromeda, Bellatrix, Regulus, and Sirius.
1. Narcissa Black Malfoy

I own no one.

I am Narcissa Malfoy, a mother, and caught between the person I love more then life itself, and the person I fear more then anything.

He wants him to get the mark, says that he will be honored beyond all if he succeeds. But I know the truth. He doesn't want him to succeed, he wants him to fail, then he will be able to punish him, punish him for something that was his fathers fault. 

He tells me that it is an honer to fight and defend him, and at such a young age as well. Only three others have been privileged to receive the mark this early in life. 

I scowl at him as he say this, as if I didn't know that, two of them were my own flesh and blood. My sister Bellatrix joined at sixteen, shes gone mad, and my cousin Regulus joined at sixteen, and hes gone missing, and he wasn't even that high up in his circle . What happened to the other one? Well Barty Crouch joined up at seventeen and spent ten years in Azkiban, and was then sentenced to the Dementors kiss.

I shake my head. I don't care how many people have received it that early in life. My son will not be one of them. I plead, I beg him to reconsider. I know he will not listen, that he will probably crucio me, but I have to try. I have to save my son. Too many people have died already.

He glares at me then points his wand in my face. He tells me that I may not be a death eater, I will still show him the respect he deserves. 

I tell him that how much respect should I give to a man who makes a sixteen year old do his bidding because he himself is too much of a coward? 

Pain. Lots and lots of pain. White hot knives stabbing me all over my body. I scream, I think somene else is screaming as well. The next thing I know, I'm sobbing while somene holds me, gently stroking my hair. I look up and through the tears I see my son, looking down right terrified at him. 

I look up to see that he had his wand aimed directly at his heart. I ignore the pain and stand up, shielding my son from his anger.

"Please, my lord," I beg once more. "Don't make him do this!"

He looks past me and looks directly at Draco, who was avoiding his eyes at all cost.

"If you fail, I will kill you, your mother, and your wretched excuse for a father. Remember that. Be at the next meeting to receive your mark." He wasn't even listening to me. It's not fair! This is my son! The one god thing that came from mine and Lucius' marriage. I will not lose him.

"My lord, please!" But he was already gone.

I collapse on the floor, and cry harder then I ever had in my life. He kneels down next to me and hugs me, softly stroking my hair.

"It's okay, mum," he says softly. I hear a sob in his voice. "I'll be okay."

I don't say anything because I know it won't be. I know that the dark lord intends him to fail so that he may punish him. I let out another cry and I hug him tighter, my one and only son.

I am Narcissa Black; a mother, and about to lose the one thing I love more then anything, I am about to lose my son.

Please review, four more chapters to come! 

Next up, Andromeda 


	2. Andromeda Black

**I own no one**

I am Andromeda Black, a traitor, and torn between the love of my sister and the love of my life.

She had always been my best friend, always protected and watched over me, but now all she did was scream at me, and it was from her that I needed the protection.

Narcissa was trying to calm her down. Poor little Narcissa, not even old enough to use magic out of school yet, and she was trying to calm down a woman, who at nineteen, had already begun to go mad. She was frightened, and in all honesty, so was I.

I tried to explain to her that I was in love, and he was the most amazing man I had ever laid eyes on, even if he was a muggle born, but she didn't listen. For what did she know about love? She was being forced to marry a man she hardly even knew, while the real man she wanted was a murderer, bent on taking over the world, who would never love her back.

She said that I was just being foolish, that I was only sixteen and didn't know what love truly was, and that I was making a big mistake by running off with him and that I would become an out cast.

I was angry. Why couldn't she see I loved him? Why did she have to make a big deal out of this? Sure Narcissa was a little hurt and was angry at me, but she was coming to terms that I loved him. Bellatrix however. She was hell bent on hating him and trying to make me go back to the way my life was before I met him,. Full of speeches of hate, full of not living my own life, full of not being able to choose the one I loved. I couldn't live like that.

I lost my temper. I told her I didn't care if I was an out cast, or if a bunch of inbreds thought I was ruining my life because I was in love with a muggle born who was perfect in my eyes, and I wasn't longing after a psycotic murderer.

She slapped me, hard. She grabbed her wand and pointed it in my face, her eyes livid with anger.

"Bellatrix, don't!" Narcissa cried. She stood there a moment, and I was too afraid to even blink.

"I'm your sister," I say looking into her eyes which, although was almost identical to mine, held a strong hate. "Please don't hurt me."

She then told me something that hurt even worse then her slap.

"You are no sister of mine, traitor."

She withdrew her wand from my face and raced up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door behind her. 

Tears filled my eyes, but I wouldn't shed them, not for someone who hated me because of the man I loved.

I ran out of the house, not even stopping when Narcissa was crying my name, begging me to come back. I ran and ran until I came to his house.

I collapsed in his arms and sobbed, and he comforted me the best he knew how, but it didn't help. For I knew that I would never see my sister again.

I am Andromeda Black, a traitor, and for the cost of one love, I had gained another.

**Please Review! **

**Up next, Bellatrix!**


	3. Bellatrix Black Lestrange

**I own no one **

I am Bellatrix Black-Lestrange, his most faithful, and angrier then I have ever been in my life.

When I heard that he had been defeated by a mere infant, I didn't believe it, I couldn't believe it. For how could a child of one beat my lord and master? The most powerful wizard in our times? I knew the rumors weren't true, they had to be a lie created by the Aurors and the order.

I waited for the mark on my arm to burn all day, but it never did. Rodolphus didn't help me, he never did with anything. He said that he was gone and that we had to accept it. I refused. I gave everything to that man, no, god. I loved him with both heart and soul. I would do anything for him. I knew he wasn't defeated, I knew that they had him somewhere, I had to know.

I don't know why I took Rodolphus, Rabastion, and Crouch with me, for I saw now they did more harm then good. Telling me to give them a chance to talk, to lay off them otherwise I would kill them or they would go insane and be useless.

I have been at this for an hour. Why aren't they telling me! He keeps saying he doesn't know, even when I began torturing his wife he kept feeding me the lies.

"I don't know!" he screamed, trying to get out of the restraints I had him in. "He's dead! He's gone! You're doing this for nothing!"

"No!" I scream. "You're a lier! Tell me! Crucio!"

He screamed, but I didn't care. I said I would stop if he told me where he was, and I was a woman of my word. It's his fault he's being tortured, if he would just tell me where my beloved was!

"Bellatrix, stop!" Rodolphus pleaded.

How dare he! How dare he interfere! He knew how important it was for me to find him, how much I loved him.

I pull the curse off of the useless auror and turn to him.

"He knows nothing! He's gone! Let's just go home."

I glare at him and I clutch my wand tighter. Was he right? could my lord be gone? My heart raced, a cold sweat broke out. My crucio never failed me before. Was it possible that he was truly gone?

"No!" I shriek turning on the auror again, hiding the fact that tears were flooding my eyes. "Tell me where he is!"

"I swear I don't know!"

"Crucio! Crucio, crucio, crucio!"

"Frank!" his wife screamed, sobbing even harder. I turn to her and my eyes narrow. It wasn't fair. She had the one she loved, mine was gone. No! he wasn't gone! Once again my heart quickens. Oh god what if he is gone? What if he really is dead? I let out a sob before I aim my wand at her.

"Crucio!" I screamed louder then I ever had, "crucio, crucio, crucio!"

Her screams last only for a minute before she goes silent, and I know what I have done.

"No!" the man screams "Alice, no!" he sobs harder.

"shut up! Crucio!"

His screams only last a few moments before he too turns silent. I drop my wand and I stare at the two of them. They both are sitting there, no long sobbing or screaming, just sitting there, looking off into space.

"Oh god," Rodolphus mumbled. "Bellatrix, we have to get out of here."

I don't move as I let a tear slide down my face. He really is gone, he really has left. I sink to the floor and laugh. I sat there and laugh harder then I had in years. I laughed, for I knew that when he comes back, he will know the lengths I tried to find him, that I alone remained faithful, that I alone will spend years in Azkiban waiting for him.

I am Bellatrix Black, his most faithful, and know that my love will return to me one day.

**Please Review**

**Also, I tried really hard to make this one perfect. So please tell me in all honesty what you thought of her.**

**Next up, Regulus!!**


	4. Regulus Black

I own no one

I am Regulus Black, a 17 year old death eater, and more terrified then I have been in my entire life.

I stood there on the rock I had to cut myself to get to, the stone basin in front of me, mocking me with the hideous glow of the potion, my only family left on this earth standing beside me, shaking from fear and cold.  
When he came to me directly, I knew I was to be part of something amazing, something huge. For I was a death eater yes, but I was low on the chain. The only time I saw him was in meetings, and even then it was as if he looked past me. He mainly communicated with Lucius, Severus, and mostly with my cousin, Bellatrix. The rest of us were mere puppets that the four of them commanded to do their bidding.  
Don't get me wrong, the three of them were right there beside you in the heat of battle, getting curses shot at them and protecting our fellow death eaters, our equals. But in the meetings, it was as if I was invisible.  
That is why the day when he appirated straight into my living room, I was both stunned and afraid. I bowed and he sat down on the chair opposite my couch and told me his plan.  
He had told Bellatrix that he needed a house elf to do his bidding, and she suggested he contact me, for she knew about Kreacher, the house elf that I cared for so fondly and loved me back almost as much.  
Of course when he said he needed a house elf, I offered him up at once. For he shared the same beliefs as me, and I knew he would be proud to serve the lord his master served. And when he was done, he would come right back home.  
I was a tad worried. For I knew he was the greatest wizard of our times, so what did he need a house elf for? But I didn't voice my concerns, and within ten minutes of his arrival, he was gone with Kreacher, looking proud as ever that he was helping him.  
Over an hour I waited, scared for my elf. Though I was hopeful. Hopeful that my lord would not let anything bad happen to my best friend. Another hour passed, and I grew even more worried. What if something had gone wrong? What if he had hurt him? Finally, after three painstaking hours, he was there; panting, sobbing, and soaking wet.  
I rushed over to him and he told me what had happened, about how that... that disgrace for a man had forced him to drink the poison, and left him for dead at some cave. He had almost killed my elf, almost destroyed the last part of my family I loved.  
I told him everything was going to be okay, I made him a hot drink and told him to get some rest.  
I hated him. Hated him more then I thought one could hate someone. He had taken the one thing I hold dear to me and almost destroyed it, and he had to pay. If he would do this to a innocent elf, I couldn't even begin to fathom would he would do to a human for power...  
Three days past, and I knew what I had to do. He had to be destroyed. He could never be allowed to gain power. I went to Kreacher and asked him to take me to the cave.  
So here we are, he two of us staring at the cauldron, the locket my mother owned clutched in my fist.  
"Master, please!" Kreacher begged. "You do not know the pain this potion causes! Kreacher has suffered greatly for it. Do not do this master!"  
I looked down at him and handed him the locket and he took it, half sobbing, half trying to plead with me not to do what I was about to do.  
"Listen to me closely, Kreacher," I say softly, my own voice trembling with fear. "When I'm done with this potion, I want you to switch the lockets, and go back home without me. I need you to destroy the first one, can you do that for me?"  
He nodded, his ears flopping against his face, still sobbing.  
I take a deep breath and walk up to the basin.  
"And Kreacher," I added, my eyes not being taken off the cauldron. "Don't tell my mother what I've done."  
I take a deep breath and scoop the potion into the goblet and my hand is shaking so much that it's hard to keep it all in there.  
I know I am going to die after this, that I'll be pulled into the lake and probably be riped apart by the infiri or hopefully drown before they get a chance to do any painful damage to me.  
I take another deep breath, and I look into the contents of the cup, and I see my brother, his face swimming in the goblet, smiling at me. Knowing that for once I was doing something good, something he would have done in a moments notice with his head held high if it meant stopping this disgusting fiend from getting power.  
I close my eyes, and raise the goblet to my lips, say a silent prayer inside my head, and tilt the cup back.  
I am Regulis Black, terrified of dying, yet I know it will be the most courageous thing I will have ever done.  
Please Review  
Up next, Sirius!!!


	5. Sirius Black

Top of Form 1

I own no one.

A/N Final chapter in this little story.

I am Sirius Black, a Gryffindor, and at this moment I am scared out of my mind  
For the first time in over five hundred years, I am a pure blood Black not in Slytherin. My mother hated that on my first day, it took the sorting hat decided to place me in the house of bravery, chivalry, and daring instead of the house where all of my family had gone, even Andromida had been a Slytherin. But not me, I was different, and I hated it.  
Of course I had been a little afraid trying on the hat, with my mothers words echoing in my head.  
"Good luck, Sirius, and remember, honor is one of the most important thing a Black has in this life, do not disappoint me by not being in the house of your fathers."  
I nodded and hugged my brother, got scolded by my mother for not acting dignified in the platform, even though there were hundreds of parents and brothers and sisters hugging all around us, I wasn't allowed, and I got onto the platform, waiting for the journey to be over and underway.  
A black haired boy named James entered my compartment, and from the moment I met him, I knew that I had found my perfect counterpart.  
He was from a line of Gryffindors, I from Slytherins, he was from a line of fairly newer pure bloods who preached equality and fairness to all magical people, be it squib, pure blood, and all else in between, my family hailed from the days of King Arthur and hated almost everyone out side of their bloodline. But he didn't judge me because of my name or family heritage, and I couldn't help but laugh as he insulted my family's house and the stupid greasy haired git and the little red headed girl that came in a little after him.  
But as we finally reached our destination, I began to feel apprehension, beads of sweat began pouring down my forehead. I didn't want to disappoint my mother, or the rest of my family. But I also knew I didn't want to be like them, that I wasn't like them. I would stand and fight for others rather then let others battle for themselves, that I would do what was right as opposed to doing what was necessary to win. I wasn't cunning, or sneaky, or ambitious, or anything that made a Slytherin a Slytherin.  
James had sat with me in the boat, along with two other boys, one named Remus, who looked incredibly sick and kept glancing up at the sky apprehensively, and the other one named Peter, a short chubby boy who had looked more excited at being here then anything else.  
"It'll be alright, mate," James told me quietly, seeing the apprehension in my eyes.  
I merely glance in his direction and give him a sliver of a smile before turning my head forward looking across the black lake.  
"And think about it this way," James told me, "at least it'll be done soon. I mean, you'll probably be the third or fourth one sorted. At least you don't have a name like 'Potter,' where you're almost last."  
"Or Pettigrew," the short chubby one commented looking back at me and James.  
Me and James looked at the boy who blushed a deep scarlet at having burst in on our conversation.  
"Sorry. I'm Peter Pettigrew," he mumbled.  
"James Potter," James said shaking the boys hand.  
"Sirius Black," I told him also shaking his hand.  
"Black?" The other boy in our boat looked back at us, eyeing me woefully. He looked disheveled, thin, almost sickly with dark blond hair, and second hand robes.  
"Yes, Black, is there a problem with that?" I said somewhat coldly.  
"No, no," he said hastily, "I just heard a lot about your family is all."  
"Well I can assure you, I'm nothing like them or whatever other rumors you heard."  
He gave me an apologetic smile, before sticking out his hand.  
"Remus Lupin,"  
"Sirius Black."  
He gave me a smile that seemed to make his face look a lot healthier before turning to James,  
"So what house do you think you'll be in?"  
I look down at this point and swallow my fear once more as the talk turned to houses. Everyone but Lupin, whose mother came from Hufflepuff, all came from Gryffindors. I was the only outcast, and they all knew it.  
So when Peter asked me what house I wanted to be in, I couldn't answer him.  
I didn't want to disappoint my family, but at the same time, I didn't want to be like them. I didn't want to get a reputation as just another muggle born and half blood hating Black, I didn't care what blood ran through your veins, I didn't care about winning or being the best at anything.  
I feel my stomach start to lurch as the first sight of Hogwarts came into view. All around me I heard gasps of surprise and excitement, but me, whose mother and father drilled every single room, from the tallest tower to the lowest dungeon, into my head over the summer, so that I wouldn't look like a fool wondering around my first year, took little notice of it, and instead focused on what I knew was coming next.  
We all get off the boats and walk into the castle by single line, and my heart began beating against my chest so hard I Was sure it was going to pop out.  
We walk into the entrance hall and Professor Mcgonigall is waiting for us.  
My cousin Bellatrix told me all about her, but amazingly, I didn't think she looked like a muggle born loving up tight bitch. She did look, however, and my thoughts were confirmed with a smile as she told us that if we disobeyed here, we would lose house points and get in trouble, that she would be fun to mess with. I looked over at James, and his face seemed to glow with that same thought of, "I can not wait for her first class."  
She opened the door and led us into the Great Hall, and I find it hard to swallow as I look towards the last long table on the right where a banner of green and silver hung, and a cold sweat breaks out as I walk by them, seeing my cousins Andromida and Narcissa all smiling at me giving me support. Bellatrix was too busy whispering to the group that sat around her who looked at her in aw, as she lifted up her robe sleeve, and I see even from a distance the mark on her arm she had gotten over the summer.  
I turn back and look straight ahead as Mcgonnigall pulled out a wooden stool and the sorting hat.  
"Alessandra, Katie."  
I feel my fingers go numb, my heart begins racing, a cold sweat breaks out once more as five names gets called.  
"Black, Sirius," she said with a little bit of spite. Not that I could blame her, the way Bellatrix talked, she had made her life hell here.  
I forced my legs to move as I slowly make my way up to the little platform thing and the last thing I see is my family, even Bellatrix had stopped her chattering to watch all turned towards me, expecting the usual remark when a Black was underneath the sorting hat.  
"Well, well!" the hat spoke in a surprised voice. "A Black once again! But... you are nothing like your other family members who have come before you, however. With Bellatrix, I barely touched her hair before I knew she was a Slytherin through and through."  
I gripped the sides of the stool and began breathing in heavy labored breaths.  
"No, nothing like the typical Black at all. You're much more daring, courageous, and I see a little bit of trickster in you as well," the hat chuckled. "Ah yes, I know just the place for you, and I must say, Mr. Black, this is the first time in over five hundred years I get to shout this out with a Black under me. You belong in...GRYFFINDOR!"  
I don't know if I should shout in fear or in excitement, all I know is that when Mcgonnigall took the hat off of my head, I could barely walk to the table whose cheers were much less louder for me then they had been for the other first year who had been made a Gryffindor.  
"Traitor," Bella growled at me before spitting at my feet before I walked past.  
I ignored her and finally sat down at the table where scarlet and gold hangings were.  
I try to take a few deeps breaths to calm my nerves. My mother will kill me, my father would dig me up, bring me back to life, beat me, then kill me again! I already saw Bella digging in her bag for parchment and a pen. to write to my mother and father.  
But strangely, I didn't seem to care as much as I thought I would. Yeah she'd be mad, but what could I do? It's not like I begged to be in Gryffindor, it's not like it was my fault or anything.  
Besides, I reminded myself sitting a little taller, a grin on my face, it's not like it was a bad thing to be brave or daring, or to have nerve or valor? No, hell of a lot better to be brave then to save your own skin any day.  
So with another smile, I sit back and watch the rest of the sorting, excited that James also was in my house, as if there was any doubt, along with the two other guys I had met in the boat. I could tell we were gonna be cool with one another. Content and happy with being a lion, I sighed happily, knowing I was different then them and not caring.  
I am Sirius Black, a Gryffindor, at heart and at mind.

So that's it. Hope you enjoyed this little story. Sorry about this chapter if it sucked, I'm not a big Sirius fan so if it was OOC or dragged on, I apologize.  
Please Review!!

Bottom of Form 1


End file.
